


Taking Chances

by Sachiela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: When Lance and Allura see the new barista at their favorite coffee shop, they both think he's cute. But since they don't know his orientation, they leave him a note with both of their numbers to see who he messages. Lance gets a text from an unknown number later that day and ends up with the perfect date for the holidays.





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cats_and_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift to detective-rowan on Tumblr, or cats_and_coffee here on AO3. They had asked for "Modern AU" and I had been shown a tweet that just...screamed Klance in my head, so this was born. 
> 
> Based off the twitter thread found here: <https://twitter.com/cocdcy/status/1068743001973768192?s=09>
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

“The new barista’s actually pretty cute,” Allura said as she joined Lance at their usual table, placing his drink in front of him.

Lance looks over at the counter, but doesn’t see anyone new right away. There was Shiro and Adam and Matt, working together in a way that made him not sure if they’re all just really good friends or if there’s something more there that he wasn’t privy to. “Who’re you talking about, ‘Lura?”

“Hmm?” She looked over as well and frowns. “He was just there, I swear. Maybe he went on break. He’s helping make the drinks and does it pretty quick for a newbie. Makes me wonder if he’s worked at a coffee shop before here.”

Shrugging, Lance turned back to his notebook, tapping the end of his pen on it lightly as he tried to get his thoughts in order. While coming to this coffee shop was a long standing tradition for the two of them when they need to get out of the house or risk becoming stir-crazy, it was sometimes hell for him to concentrate on what he needed to do with all the sounds and movement around him. And what he needed to be focusing on was his final paper for his last class of his second to last semester of his college career, even if it wasn’t due for nearly a month. If he didn’t start soon, he would only be rushing it at the end and turning in a sad piece of crap. Again.

Freshman year had been a huge learning experience in time management.

“Oh, there he is,” Allura whispered over at him, effectively breaking whatever little bit of concentration he had managed to scrounge up.

Lance turned around once more and actually had to do a double-take as subtly as he could. Yeah, okay, he could see what Allura was talking about. The barista really was super cute, with his hair tied back in a short ponytail and the most expressive eyes he’d ever seen on a guy. And definitely new. Lance would have remembered seeing someone that cute.

Attention completely shattered, Lance couldn’t help but steal glances in between scribbling down a word or two in his notebook. The guy worked fast and definitely knew what he was doing, but didn’t interact much with the patrons, simply calling out the name on the drink and moving on. But when one customer commented on how good their drink tasted and the barista blushed lightly and stammered over a thanks? Yeah, he could admit there was some attraction there.

Allura pulled gently at his notebook and smiled at him indulgently when he looked back. “So, which one of us gets to ask him out?”

While Lance would like to argue about this one, because the guy was freaking adorable, Allura did see him first and so she should have first dibs. It was only fair. But there was also the fact that they didn’t know if the barista was into men or women or both or neither. But them both asking him out at different times, if Allura was rejected by chance, would probably be awkward, as they always visited the coffee shop together.

The idea came to him in a flash of brilliance and he tore out a small piece of paper from his notebook after making sure both sides were free from any notes or doodles. He wrote out a message quickly and passed it over to Allura to read.

“Perfect.” She started packing up her things and slid the paper back to Lance. “Let’s give it to him on our way out? You haven’t written more than a dozen words anyway.”

“Yeah, probably not,” he agreed with a grin, sliding the notebook with its torn page into his bag and folding the note carefully so that none of the text was readily visible. He finished the last of his latte, smiling to himself at the taste, and gathered up the rest of their trash, throwing it out on his way to the counter.

Thankfully there was a bit of a lull and the new barista was taking the time to wash out a few dishes and clean the workspace while Adam and Shiro both took their break. Matt gave Lance a wave that he returned before clearing his throat to get the other guy’s attention (and bemoans that he didn’t seem to have a nametag yet, so he couldn’t get the guy’s name just by looking).

“Can I help you?” he asked. He sounded more confused than anything, looking back at Matt as if he could explain why Lance looked like he wanted to talk to _him_.

Lance gave him his most charming smile and handed over the note. “This is for you. Hopefully one of us will hear from you later.” The guy looked absolutely befuddled, but took the paper. Grinning, Lance gave him a little wave of his own and headed out with Allura, doing his best to ignore just how much his heart was pounding. He hadn’t been that forward with someone in ages. It felt kinda good.

\--

_Hey, if you’re not gay, my friend thinks you’re cute. Here’s her number: xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_(and if you are gay, here’s mine: xxx-xxx-xxxx)_

\-- 

> **I’m gay**

Lance stared at his phone for a good long moment at the text from an unknown number. What was this about?

> _...good for you, dude?_  
>  **You said to text you if I’m gay.**

Oh. _Oh_!

Oh, _Dios_.  

> _Is this the cute new barista?_  
>  **What?**  
>  _Yeah, you’re definitely him_  
>  _If I say I forgot my name, can I get yours?_  
>  **Are you always like this?**  
>  **And...Keith**

Well, at least he finally got the guy’s name.

> _Lance_  
>  **I thought you said you forgot your name**

Oh, this guy was adorable. His heart might not be able to take this.

> _Maybe. But I hope you don’t_  
>  **That would imply you’re worth remembering**  
>  **I’m not sure about that**  
>  _Don’t make any snap judgments there_  
>  _At least let me take you out on a date first_  
>  **Okay**  
>  _Yeah?_  
>  _Okay._  
>  _Cool._  
>  _What do you think of catching a movie together? And maybe a bite after?_  
>  **That sounds good. When?**

They chatted a bit more, comparing schedules, before finding they both had Sunday afternoon off four days away. Lance couldn’t stop grinning at his phone the whole while. Keith was a bit slow on the uptake and didn’t seem to know what to make of Lance’s flirting, but when he did respond it was very dry and witty and had him choking on laughter more than once. Lance could totally work with this.

It was going to be hell waiting four days.

Lance immediately texted Allura once their plans were finalized to let her know that the cute barista texted him, smiling at her reply.

> I thought he’d message you. He was pretty red when you passed him the note.

\--

Though their dates weren’t as frequent as Lance would like, given how difficult it was to work around his classes and assignments and Keith’s schedule, they met up as often as they could. At the end of their third date, which may have included them racing each other around an ice rink (Lance totally won that last lap, regardless of what Keith said), Lance could feel his hands getting clammy in his gloves.

He _really_ liked where this was going.

And he really _really_ liked Keith.

On their way back to their vehicles, he finally mustered up the courage to stop Keith next to his car. His other hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously when Keith gave him a curious look.

“Hey, I just...wanted to say that I’ve been having a really great time with you and I want to keep doing this, if, you know, you want to. And I was wondering if...want to ask if...well…”

He couldn’t stop stumbling over his words and could feel his cheeks heating up. _Dios_ , was he always this awkward?

Thankfully, Keith seemed to realize what he was trying to get at, or at least had a really good guess, because he just stepped closer and leaned up enough to press their lips together softly.

Keith’s blush showed up so much brighter on his pale skin as he ducked his head down and peeked up at Lance through his fringe. “I...was that okay?”

Lance couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his lips if he wanted to, sliding one hand up to cup Keith’s cheek and pull him in for another kiss.

Yeah, it was definitely okay.

\--

Of course, right when they were finally starting to get into the swing of things, figuring out what worked best for their schedules, finals week happened. And while Lance would be more than happy to blow everything off to spend more time with the man he was pretty sure he was in love with, Keith was actively encouraging him to do his best.

And Lance found that he wanted to make his amazing boyfriend proud.

They still texted regularly, at least. And even though his last paper seriously tried to kick his ass, the little messages Keith kept sending him actually gave him the boost he needed to finally get through the last few pages without rushing them out. He was actually kind of pleased with his own work.

After reading it over one last time, he printed it off and dropped it off at his professor’s office, wishing the old man would just accept an emailed version of the paper like every other professor. Well, no point in dwelling on it. Steps light with no assignments or tests to worry about until after winter break, Lance hurried over to the coffee shop, carrying his backpack. He wanted to see Keith.

There weren’t many patrons about when Lance entered the shop, which shouldn’t really surprise him even though it kinda did. Most everyone else had already finished their last finals and had gone home for break. He would normally be one of them, packing up a suitcase as soon as he turned in that paper, but his family planned to visit him for a few days instead that year. It was going to be completely chaotic and he couldn’t wait.

Keith looked up when the door chimed and bit his lip to try to hide the smile Lance could see wanting to spread across his face. It made his heart do a little jump and set loose a whole flurry of butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey, your usual?”

Grinning, Lance leaned as seductively as he could against the counter, ignoring Matt’s snort. “Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me when the cute new barista’s off work today. I suddenly find myself with an abundance of free time and would really like to take him out on a date.”

Before Keith, completely red in the face, could answer, Shrio gave him a light shove towards the back room. “Just go.”

“Wha--but, _Shiro_!”

Shiro crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “It’s pretty dead today, we can handle it. Besides, if you stay here, you’ll just be mooning at each other the whole time and nothing’ll get done anyway.”

Lance stood up straight from the counter, slightly pink himself. It wasn’t like he could say anything to argue that. They all knew he’d spend the whole time until the end of Keith’s shift saying whatever flirtatious comments came to mind. He looked over at Keith, who was practically pouting. “Well?”

“Let me just get my stuff,” Keith replied with a shake of his head. He was smiling, though, so he definitely wasn’t as upset as he could be as he made his way to the back.

He came out moments later, apron gone and appropriately bundled up for the colder weather outside. Lance automatically slipped his hand into Keith’s and waved a cheeky goodbye to Shiro and Matt.

“Do you need to stop by your place to drop off your backpack?” Keith asked when they were outside.

Lance steered them towards city center, opposite direction of his student apartment. “Nah, have something in there I’m gonna need later. Feel up to walking around outside for a bit? I thought we could go look at the holiday light show in the gardens.”

Keith smiled softly, tucking down into his scarf as if he could hide it. “Yeah, sounds great.”

\--

While Lance had known the place would be busy, he hadn’t expected to see it quite so packed so early. But with the sun just starting to set and the lights all starting to turn on, it did look even more romantic than he could have hoped. To make sure they didn’t lose track of each other, though, he let go of Keith’s hand in favor of wrapping an arm around his back to hold him close, smiling when Keith relaxed into the hold and did the same. And it came with the added bonus of staying warmer.

“This is actually really pretty,” Keith said softly and Lance glanced down long enough to see the lights catching in the other’s eyes.

He cleared his throat lightly and looked back up to the decorations around them. “Yeah, it really is.”

When they get to the center of the garden, there were tables and booths set up all around. They found an empty bench off to the side and Lance requested that Keith stay there with his backpack for a moment while he got them both something to drink.

He came back moments later with two cups of hot chocolate. “Probably not as good as what you can make at work, but at least it’s warm.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Lance. Thank you,” Keith replied, taking the cup and leaning against Lance once the other had sat down.

“So, um, I might have a Christmas present for you in my bag,” Lance started, since the drink is still too hot for him anyway. “Not like I’m expecting anything in return, but is it okay if I give it to you now? You can open it here, if you’d like.”

Keith lifted his head from Lance’s shoulder and blinked up at him a few times before smiling. “I actually have something for you, too.” He pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket and held it out to Lance. “So...here.”

“Oh no,” Lance said, placing his drink aside and pulling out a slightly larger box for Keith. “I asked first, so you have to go first, okay?”

Chuckling softly, Keith placed his own drink on the ground and traded the gifts between them. “Fine, fine. So I just open it?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Lance’s heart may have been trying to relocate to his throat as he watched Keith carefully tear through the wrapping paper so pieces wouldn’t go flying around the park. It had seemed like a great present at the time, but what if Keith didn’t like it? What if he thought it was stupid?

Too soon the box is opened and Keith is silent, gaze soft. He pulled the blue cosmic wolf plush out of the box and pet through its fur a few times, smile gradually growing. “He’s adorable Lance, but I don’t see…” There was a pause as he looked over at Lance. “Did you make this?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I...wasn’t sure what you would like, but I remembered how much you enjoyed the planetarium and that you like wolves...so I thought combining the two would be cool. Gave me something to work on to clear my mind during study breaks, too.”

Keith didn’t answer right away, just leaned up and kissed his cheek while hugging the plush close. “Thanks. I love him.” He grabbed his drink back from the ground and gestured to Lance’s gift.

Opening his gift just as carefully, Lance gave Keith a small nod of thanks when he gathered up the torn papers and threw them in the bin on his side of the bench. The small white box inside made him think jewelry and he found himself correct when he looked inside to see a chainmaille weave bracelet in blue and silver, a match for the red and silver one Keith was always wearing.

“You complimented mine before, so I thought you might like one, too.”

Lance smiled and immediately put it on, even though the metal rings were cold on his skin. He’d seen Keith work periodically on similar pieces, but never thought he’d get one himself. “It’s perfect. Thanks, sweetheart.” He returned the kiss on the cheek with one of his own, wondering how he got so lucky with a small note in a coffee shop all those weeks before.

As soon as their drinks were done, they got up from the bench. The cold was starting to get to them and the thought of cuddling up together on a couch to warm up was sounding more and more appealing by the second. However, before they even finished making sure they weren’t leaving anything behind, small crystal flakes started falling around them.

Thinking there couldn’t be any better ending to this date, Lance found himself proven wrong when he spotted Keith a few steps ahead of him, standing perfectly oblivious under a sprig of mistletoe.


End file.
